Supera
"...And I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, 'Come and see.' And I saw, and behold a white horse." -The Bible, Book of Revelation 6:1-2 Supera, the White Horse of Conquest Height: 60 meters Weight: 50,000 metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Ranged Primary Attacks: Hooves, Headbutt Secondary Attacks: Tail Primary Weapon: Arrows of Conquest Secondary Weapon: N/A Energy Style: Stamina Overview: Supera is one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse. Supera is pure white in appearance to the point she looks like a giant living marble statue, and looks like a hybrid of a horse and a dragon, with the front of her body appearing to look like a horse while her back looks more like that of a dragon. She wears armor made of gold and ivory to better protect herself from harm and strapped to her side is a quiver with arrows made of mystical energies that she uses in battle. As she represents the concept of conquest her ultimate goal is to take over the world, though she has a animal understanding of conquest and believes she has to claim the world as her "territory". As such it is less conquest and more of a oversized turf war with humans and any kaiju that stands in her way. Origin: The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Destroyers of Humanity. The Harbingers of the End Times. The legend of the Four is well known, as when the end times come it won't be the mighty kaiju or malevolent alien invaders that end the world, it will be the Horsemen. Each of the horsemen is known by their steeds, their Horses. A beautiful white horse fit for a king, a horse as red as blood, a horse as black as an all-consuming darkness, and a horse as pale as death. In the 21st century a group of misanthropic cultists believed there was no salvation for mankind and they need to die out for the good of existence. They preformed a dark ritual to summon the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to speed up the destruction that their species has for too long avoided. However, the cult wasn't the most competent and they decided to cut a few corners in the ritual to speed up the process, as a result the Horsemen never came. Their steeds however heeded the call. One by one the horses came, each to lay waste to humanity. The first to arrive was the White Horse of Conquest, Supera. She descended upon the world with regal grace, her presence radiating both power & dominance. Head held high, her ethereal eyes peered down onto the world below her as if to proclaim, "I am Supera, ruler of rulers. Look upon me, you Mighty and despair!" Though she was separated from her rider they shared the same purpose. Thus she step forth unto the world with aspirations of conquest. This world is her's. Her's to conquer. Her's to dominate. She will not be denied her prize. The Horse of Conquest cometh. Energy System: Supera regains energy slowly over time. Ranged Combat: The Arrows of Conquest are versatile weapon forged from the mystical energies of Heaven. Using these arrows normally doesn't require spending energy, as they are an ammunition weapon and Supera only has 10, but even after use the arrows will slowly return to her quiver over time, but can return quicker by spending energy. By using magic Supera can fire off these arrows at her opponents or the surrounding environment as if she had an unseen bowman firing from her back. Other then being used as a ranged attack these arrows have multiple uses, such as creating magical traps, shields/barriers, and even leashing Supera's foes to areas on the battlefield (thus limiting their movement) by using both the placement of the arrows and their mystical nature, but it cost a heavy amount of energy to utilize these effects. Grappling: Supera doesn't have a traditional grapple, as she lacks the limbs to do so. The way she grabbles is by utilizing the Arrows of Conquest, by having an arrow within her target she is capable of lifting them via the magical energies. She can virtually lift an opponent of any size or weight with them though this causes serious strain on her and drains her energy. The number of arrows within the target effects the amount of time she is capable of keeping them aloft as the energy she is spending to lift them is divided between each arrow and puts less strain on her. Melee Combat: Supera isn't the best when it comes to melee combat as she prefers to keep battles at a distance with her arrows. Should Supera end up in close combat with her opponent her main method of attack is to stand on her hind legs and bats away at them with her hooves or, if she's really desperate, bash her head against them. She can also tail like a whip though it doesn't do the most impressive damage. Weaknesses: Supera's combat style is heavily reliant on her arrows, utilizing them to strike at her foes and setting up various traps with them. However as she has a limited stock of them and has to wait for their return, if they are used up her main strength will be temporarily unavailable until she gets the arrows back, and if her traps are avoided they are basically put to waste until she can get herself in a position where they can be useful again. Their effectiveness is also brought down if she is dealing with opponents who are resistant to Mystic and/or Edged type attacks, thus limiting her options. So here it is, the first of the Four Horse of the Apocalypse kaiju I am making. Expect the other three to come along at some point. Random trivia: Supera is the feminine form of the Italian adjective supero which means "superior" or "higher". Supero is also Latin for "conquer". That is your kaiju name trivia for the day. Category:Fan Made Monsters